


Reunion

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue is reunited with her human alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jurassic Park/World commentfic meme at http://aceofannwn.dreamwidth.org/1045.html

Blue was roused from sleep by the sound of one of the noisy things approaching. It was big, and made of metal; humans used the noisy things to move from place to place. As this one approached the small building where Blue had been resting, she unfolded from her crouched posture, standing tall, ready to either run or defend herself, whichever seemed more prudent.

Once, Blue would never have run, but that was when she still had her pack. Now, lonely and alone, she had no one else to guard her back if danger threatened.

It had been far too long since Blue had lived alongside a pack.

The door to the noisy thing opened, and a human climbed out. A familiar human.

Blue let out a cry of joy at the sight of her human alpha.

At the sound, her alpha went very still, appraising his surroundings, until his gaze landed on her where she stood on the wooden floor outside the small building. Her alpha gave a quick indrawn breath.

“Holy shit,” he said. Blue didn’t understand what the sounds meant, but she understood the surprised tone. “Blue?”

Blue chirruped at him at the sound of her name. Her alpha was back!

“How the hell did you find my bungalow?” said Blue’s alpha, still in tones of surprise.

Blue, impatient with her alpha’s lack of evident joy, took a step forward.

Her human alpha tensed, but stayed where he was, eyes never leaving hers, as Blue walked towards him. There was a long moment of tension as Blue came within striking range, her alpha clearly wondering whether she was going to attack him or not.

Blue didn’t understand his wariness. Hadn’t she defended him against the big alpha, who had smelt of pack and communicated like pack, but who didn’t understand that the human alpha was pack, too? Her human alpha should have no reason to fear.

“Hey, Blue,” Blue’s alpha said softly, and Blue took one more step forward, and gently butted him with her snout.

Her alpha gave a surprised laugh, and rubbed her jaw, just the way he used to when Blue was smaller, before the pack became big, back when they lived inside and their alpha used to play with them all the time.

Blue hissed in pleasure, and rubbed the side of her head against her alpha’s cheek. She let out a happy croon.

“Did you miss me, girl?” Her alpha’s voice was full of affection, and Blue basked in it. “Well, don’t worry. I’m back, and I’m not planning on going anywhere. They’re rebuilding the park, you know that? Everything’s going to go back to the way it was. They’re even thinking of engineering you a new pack, so you’ll have sisters again.”

Blue didn’t understand most of her alpha’s speech, but she recognised ‘pack’ and ‘sisters.’ She gave a mournful trill, remembering her lost pack.

“Easy,” said her alpha, scratching above her eye ridges. “Easy, girl. It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

His tone was soft and reassuring, and Blue relaxed into the pleasant sensation of having her eye ridges scratched.

Blue’s alpha was back from wherever he’d gone. Blue had pack again, even if theirs was only a pack of two.

Blue let out a sound of contentment.

After a few minutes, though, her alpha stopped scratching, and went to move. Blue chattered in displeasure.

“Yeah, I know, but I actually came here for a reason,” her alpha told her, moving slowly towards the small building. Blue followed him as he walked up the steps and up to the door. He pulled out a ring of small metal objects and inserted one into the door. As Blue watched intently, her alpha turned a knob of wood, and the door opened.

Blue’s alpha walked inside. So did Blue.

“Blue, you can’t come in – oh, hell,” said Blue’s alpha, as Blue followed him into the small building. Inside, the air was stale, but her alpha’s scent surrounded her. Blue had tracked his scent to the building, of course, but it was much stronger inside than it was outside. Clearly, Blue’s alpha had spent a lot of time in here.

“Stay there, Blue. Hold,” Blue’s alpha said, and pulled something out of his clothing. The thing made beeping noises, and a moment later there was a voice issuing from it. Blue watching curiously as her alpha put the thing up to his ear.

“Hey, Barry,” said her alpha. “Yeah, I’m at my bungalow. And I’m not alone.”

The tiny voice from the thing responded, with amusement in it’s tone, and Blue’s alpha rolled his eyes.

“No, you jerk. I’m talking about Blue.”

The other voice spoke in alarm this time, but Blue’s alpha chuckled.

“Actually, she seemed pretty glad to see me. I guess things must have been hard for her, without a pack.”

Blue chittered at the word ‘pack’ and moved to stand next to her alpha, sniffing at the small thing he was holding to his ear.

“Blue, no,” said her alpha sternly. “Back up.”

Blue understood that command. Reluctantly she took a step backwards.

“Good girl,” said Blue alpha, and went back to listening to the tiny voice coming from the small thing. After a moment the voice stopped, and Blue’s alpha said, “Uh-huh. I’ll see what I can do.”

He pressed something on the small thing, making it beep, and put it back among his clothing.

Blue immediately stepped forward again to gently head-butt her alpha’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” said her alpha. “I guess I missed you, too.” His voice was fond.


End file.
